House MD season 3 AU
by arllry
Summary: season 3 episode 4 AU starting right after that episode House really does have Asperger Syndrome eventually threesome relationship Wilson/House/Cuddy WARNING AU CHARACTER OOC DOES NOT FOLLOW SHOW TOTALLY MADE UP FROM MY HEAD & HOW I DISCRIBE ASPERGER SYNDROME IS NOT ALL ACCURATE


**House M.D. season 3 AU**

**Summary**- in season 3 episode 4 Wilson talks Cuddy into giving House what he wants by claiming House has Asperger Syndrome in the show it was just a lie to get House what he wanted but I think House fits the definition a little too well so I created an AU starting right after that episode where House really does have it Cuddy and Wilson find out and they also find out how truly horrible Houses past really was and help him eventually threesome relationship Wilson/House/Cuddy **WARNING AU CHARACTER OOC DOES NOT FOLLOW SHOW TOTALLY MADE UP FROM MY HEAD & HOW I DISCRIBE ASPERGER SYNDROME IS NOT ALL ACCURATE**

At the end of Houses case Cuddy caved and gave House his carpet back not solely based on what Wilson had said to her but because by the looks of it House was never going to let it go but what Wilson had said was stuck in her head. When she talked to Wilson she said that it was not true that House was just a jerk but the more she thought about it the more she seemed to think that House fit the definition a little too well. With a diagnoses like Asperger Syndrome the things House did would make a lot more senses and the way he interacted with the people around him would also be partially explained. Cuddy decided to do a little more research that night when she got home seeing that if anything else House did big or small could be explained by a symptom of Asperger Syndrome.

Over the next week or so whenever Cuddy had free time she did research and the more information she got the more it seemed likely that that is what House could have. Cuddy decided to look into Houses medical past. She justified her actions by saying to herself that she was his employer of a very important hospital and she need to know of any liability's that could come up. Once she had gone all the way back till House was about 4 years old she ran into a sealed file form a hospital in New Orleans. On the file was the name Dr. C. Brown M.D. specialist in electroshock therapy. She tried to unseal the file but she found that only Dr. Brown or Houses father had the power to. With all the evidence she had including the sealed file she went to Wilson's office for lunch to talk to him and see what he thought.

"What do think James?" she asked "well your right with all this it does look like House has it but if he does then why was there never a diagnoses of it?" Wilson asked "I don't know but there still could be it could be in the sealed file but why would it be sealed?" Wilson thought about this "well if any other doctor looked at these medical records for a child they would have reported abuse right away to many broken arms split lips and back injuries just to be a clumsy kid and the scares from injury's not reported so maybe its sealed because of houses father" "yeah your right any doctor would look at that and say open and shut case of child abuse but that doesn't explain everything we need to get into that sealed file" she responded "I look into this Dr. Brown see if he has any info we can use maybe I can even get him to unseal that file for us" Wilson said "Now you sound like House" Cuddy laughed as she walked out and back to work

Wilson looked into who Dr. Brown was and found out he had retired a few years ago and his practice had been taken over by another unimportant doctor. Wilson found out that Dr. Brown was a therapist for military men and their families. Wilson called Dr. Browns last place of employment and got his contact info and then decide to call him up. "Hello Dr. Brown?" asked Wilson when he heard the Phone pick up "yes?" Said and voice that sounded like it had years of experience behind it "hi I'm Dr. Wilson at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and I have a patient here a Gregory House and when I was looking through his medical files I ran into A sealed file from you and I was wondering if I could get into the file its impotent that I see all his medical files to help with diagnosing Him" Wilson lied expertly all his years of hanging out with House paying off "Did you say Gregory House oh I remember him my best accomplishment me and his father worked hard to help Greg" Wilson held back anger and mention of Houses father "oh really well that's so nice of you but please I just need in the file time is important and all so may you please let me in?" Dr. Brown responded "Oh of course I'll let you in on one condition" "and that condition would be" "That I come out and personally walk you through the file in exchange for seeing and talking to Greg in person" Wilson didn't know how to respond "well umm you see Greg is umm not really well he's…." Wilson went Quit "Ahh I see you're not really his doctor are you?" Dr. Brown laughed "well no matter I'm retired so I don't care about policy and things my offer still stands" "okay well then I accept on a condition of my own that my college Dr. Cuddy get the information as well" replied Wilson "fine fine the more the merrier Greg House is my greatest accomplishment I shall be there on Friday we can all meet for lunch that okay with you Dr. Wilson?" "yes fine thank you goodbye" Wilson had a bad feeling about Friday but it was the only way he and Cuddy were going to get the info they needed so he called and told Cuddy about the lunch meeting she agreed and they both just waited till Friday to come

Chapter 2

Friday seemed to take forever to get there but finally 3 days after the call it was Friday and about an Hour before lunch Wilson was paged to Cuddys office to meet Dr. Brown. Dr. Brown looked like a skinner and way older Dr. Phil from T.V. they all shook hands and introduced themselves. "So where is Greg?" Dr. Brown asked "oh he's with a patient at the moment he'll be down shortly Cuddy said "so he's a Doctor wow never would have guessed he would become a Doctor but with me and his Fathers help wow were good" Dr. Brown smirked to himself. Cuddy and Wilson we both worried about How House would react to their lunch meeting. A few minutes later House came storming in but abruptly stopped and seem to freeze staring at Dr. Brown. Dr. Brown stood and walked to stand right in front of House "boy where are your manners no staring what do you say?" Dr. Brown sounded like a drill Sargent. House seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in dropped his cane and stood at attention "sorry sir how are you sir?" Houses response seemed programed automatic "fine boy just fine you doing well by mine and your Fathers teaching?" "Yes sir" "good good now you your friends and I are going to all have lunch together that alright with you?" Dr. Brown stated more then asked "fine sir" "good you can use your cane boy don't just let it lay around" House quickly picked up his cane "sorry sir" Dr. Brown smiled "I'm not the one you need to apologize to boy" "yes sir" House turned to look at Cuddy "I'm sorry Dr. Cuddy please forgive my rude behavior" "umm yeah of course House no problem" Cuddy responded "good now let's all go to lunch" Dr. Brown said and they all left House looking like a terrified puppy hooked to a chain being drug by Dr. Brown. Both Wilson and Cuddy now hated Dr. Brown and Houses Father based on the little they had seen and heard it was clear that Houses childhood was not nice at all in fact was more like hell.

During lunch they didn't talk much all that really happened is Dr. Brown seemed to enjoy using his power over House to make him do and say things that Cuddy and Wilson had never seen House say and do like say thank you and complement people and eat food House had said he hated. Lunch lasted close to an hour and finally Dr. Brown allowed House to be Excused to go back to his patient then he and Cuddy and Wilson went to Cuddys office to talk about the file.

Dr. Brown got the file all opened up and started telling the story of Gregory House.

_It all started when House was 3 he was not acting like the other children on base he would stand by himself and not play with the others and when the men got home and the other children were happy to see their fathers House was blank he never talked and seemed to only be interested in watching the base nurses and doctors work often getting the way. Blythe was concerned and John was angry thinking House was just being rude and unpleasant to everyone they took House to see Dr. Brown the base therapist to see what was wrong Dr. Brown did his test talked to Greg and his parents and determined that House had Asperger Syndrome John refused to admit his son was ill and said that he was just weak and lazy so he and Dr. Brown came up with behavior treatments and when those seem to help but not to Johns standers the moved to electroshock therapy when House was 4 to retrain Greg's brain to be 'normal' Dr. Brown would do the shocking and John did the abuse at home and together they made the perfect little obedient solder and when they were happy with their results John had Brown seal the file so no one would know his now perfect son used to be in his mind pathetic and then when House was 5 ½ they moved to a different base leaving Dr. Brown behind but he and John still kept in contact with Brown helping John along the way to keep House in line and now that the shock therapy was over and House was no longer getting help he started to regress back to the way he was not talking and having little to no emotion John was pissed that his son was so weak and began to abuse him again out of anger and Blythe could do little to nothing to protect her son often getting abused as well whenever John was on leave House and his mother were fine House got the help he need and Blythe would be there for her son and help him But then John would come Home and go back to the hitting so as House grow up he learnt to hate himself and think emotions were weak and bad and he was a worthless nobody who did not deserve a wife then when House was 15 John got sick and had to retire he stopped the abuse but by then the damage was done House now acted like a jerk thinking that was his role in life was to be the person everyone hated and thought was worthless Dr. Brown attended Houses graduation and he and John both again tried to get control of House but one day Dr. brown tried to shock House again outside the confines of a safe hospital and caused House to go into a coma for 2 weeks John seeing that as a wakeup call sent Dr. Brown away and said if he ever tried to shock his son again he would report the whole story to the police Greg woke up with his childhood blacked out of his memory and John and Blythe never told him about any of it _

After the story and all the medical stuff had been explained Dr. Brown took his leave and Cuddy and Wilson were left speechless not knowing what to think or do. A few minutes after everything was said and done Forman came into Cuddys office "umm something's wrong with House he came back after lunch looking sick and he wouldn't talk then he got a migraine and passed out we got him in the ER now but…" Forman trailed off "thank you we got it from here we know what it is" Cuddy said and her and Wilson went to House to wait for him to wake up.

Chapter 3

It took till late the next morning for House to wake up. Throughout the night Houses vital sighs showed him having on and off panic attacks. Wilson and Cuddy both stayed with him talking about what to do next. "we have to help him" Said Wilson "well of course now that we know what's wrong we can better help him" replied Cuddy "Let's talk to him when he wakes up" stated Wilson and they both agreed. House woke up around 10:30 "House you okay?" asked Wilson it took a minute but House responded "I think so my head hurts" "I'll get you some more pain meds "said Cuddy. After more meds was given House slowly sat up "House we need to Talk" Wilson said "yes we talk to a Dr. Brown from your past" when Cuddy said his name Houses heart rate went up "it's okay House we sent him away do you remember him" Wilson asked House nodded "I remember having nightmares about a Doctor and I think that was His name my mother once told me of a friend my father used to have by that name told me that he didn't like me and that's why my father wasn't friends with him anymore" Cuddy clarified for him "yes that's true but it's not the whole truth the whole truth is he is the doctor who diagnosed you with Asperger Syndrome and your father did not want to except that and he and Dr. Brown went to inhuman extremes to cure you but you ended up hurt and went into a coma and blocked out your childhood" Wilson took over "we were doing research into your medical past to see why you were who you were and came across a sealed file with Dr. Browns name on it we contacted him and he said we Could look at the file only if he could see you in person so that's was the lunch meeting yesterday was about it wasn't till after that we found out that your parents had told him to stay away from you because of what he had done to you so for that we are sorry" Wilson stopped talking and the both looked at House as he processed this information. His heart rate went sky high his breathing was labored and he went in to Seizure. A few hours later House woke up again "House you with us again" asked Cuddy "yeah" he nodded then kept going "I kind of remember now my head hurts if I try to think about it but I can kind of remember my time with Dr. Brown" "good that's fine don't push yourself it's over and done with me and Cuddy are going to help you now okay?" asked Wilson "help? Help me with what?" asked House "House you need to have help with your Asperger Syndrome and the damage done by your childhood" stated Cuddy "we have a plan to help you if you'll let us "added Wilson. House seemed to think about this and a few minutes later he answered "yeah I guess you can help but umm no therapy just you two and umm don't take my Vicodin away" "okay House it's a deal" both Cuddy and Wilson agreed

Cuddy was going to help House with his Asperger Syndrome with all the research she had done she might as well be an expert on it so she felt confident that she could help. She had lunch with him every other day to talk to him and give him behavioral techniques to help him so people wouldn't be so mad at him. Cuddy had even informed Houses team of his diagnosis and told them tips on how to help and get along with him. Wilson took the role of helping House with his past he had called and talked to Houses parents and got there side of the story and reasons behind it just because what they or rather he did was wrong didn't mean that John did not have reasons. He had lunch with House on the days Cuddy didn't. House had a few brake troughs admitted he had problem thinking good of Himself that he pushed people away so he wouldn't get hurt and because he felt he should be alone. Both Wilson and Cuddy figured out that the reason he gets into people personal business so much and manipulates people is because of his trouble with understanding and expressing emotion so he watches and learns from other people so he can learn.

Cuddy and Wilson put House on a schedule because people with Asperger Syndrome like repetitive actions and system's that they can predict. They both spent almost all there time with him Cuddy had one and one time with him and so did Wilson but they also spent time together all 3 of them. It had been 3 months and all 3 had gotten into a rhythm know how each other was feeling and where they were what they were doing. Cuddy knew she had feeling for House even before all this had happened and her feelings only got stronger the more she helped him but she also started to notice feeling for Wilson nothing like the feelings she had for House but still they were there. The same was for Wilson he was Bi so he had had a crush on House senses they meet he had told House one drunken night so it was history well not the feeling but the fact that they were there was but he couldn't get Cuddy out of his head ether now. Because they both realized they feels both Cuddy and Wilson tried to avoid and hide it.

House noticed this and it bothered him to no end thinking that he had done something to make them upset and they just weren't telling him he came up with a plane. He called both of them and told them he need help they both rushed up to him and he locked the door and closed the blinds "now that you're both here what did I do?" House asked "What do you mean? "Asked Cuddy "you to have been avoiding being together and especially around me so what did I do?" House asked again Wilson started to talk "oh House it has nothing to do with you really…" "YES IT DOSE" House all but screamed interrupting Wilson House took a deep breath "you two have been there helping me for a long time so I would understand if you got tired and wanted to walk away or that I said or did something that made you hate me but please don't lie my parents did that to me enough thinking it was helping me don't put me through that again" House explained the best he could what he was feeling "Cuddy sighed "House I could never hate you I've just been having some feeling that I don't understand and until I do I wanted to stay away from them" "yes House that's all that's wrong" Wilson added silently admitting he had the same problem House studied them both and reran the conversation over in his head "you both like me" he accused the both stayed silent and refused to make eye contact with him House continued "and that's not all you both are trying to stay away from each other too so you both like each other too" they both looked at each other than House "yes" the both said "well I'll solve this problem for you" House said and kept going "you two get together I'm not good or right for ether of you and you to are good for one another and pulse you won't walk away from me" he finished. Wilson and Cuddy looked at each other knowing why House was saying that because of his past they both had a silent conversation with their eyes nodding in agreement. The both walked over to House one on his right side the other on his left and the both said at the same time "I love you" then looked at each other "and I love you" then both Wilson and Cuddy started to Kiss Houses neck and started to put their hands all over him working together the got his shirt unbuttoned and open both running their hands over his skin. House had pulled them both close holding Wilson around the waist playing with his waist line and he had moved his hand so it was kneading Cuddys ass. They all slowly moved to lay on the floor undressing each other they did it with House in the middle Wilson inside him and House inside Cuddy. After they we done they laid there House curled in the middle like a child between his parents felling safe during a scary storm. House was so relieved that he was not alone and tired after their activity's that he fell asleep.

Cuddy and Wilson watched him sleep for a while then started to talk keeping quit so not to wake House "does this mean were a threesome" Cuddy asked "I don't care what you call as long as I'm with you two I'm happy" Wilson said "I think House would agree with you" she replied "yes I think he would" laughed Wilson Cuddy started to laugh with him. All their laughing woke House "mmm Shh sleepy" he said shifting into a more comfortable position trying to go back to sleep "no no no House you can't sleep on the floor your leg will kill you if you do" Wilson said moving to get up and started getting dressed Cuddy doing the same House mound in displeasure but slowly moved to do the same

Over the next month or so the new threesome couple test the boundary's getting used to being together and how to please everyone in the relationship making sure no one felt left out or unloved and slowly everyone important found out they went to HR filed out the paper work they needed to make sure they could all keep their jobs and Houses team found out and the gossip factor in the Hospital let everyone else who cared know as well. In the next month both Cuddys and Wilsons family found out and they all meet and got to know the new loved ones in their respective family member's life. Some people and family members took it fine and were okay with the threesome and others were not but the lovers were happy so even though the not okay people bothered them they still did not break up and in fact got stronger. They all eventually basically moved in to Cuddys house for many reasons it was bigger closer to work and she had more than just a wall to separate her from her neighbors.

One day during lunch in Cuddys office House randomly said "I want you two to meet my parents" Cuddy stopped mid bite and Wilson choked on the bite in his mouth "House you're sure you don't have to we understand" Cuddy replied "yes I'm sure my mom did nothing wrong and I'm a grown man so my Father can't do anything anymore and well I feel like I need to talk to them" House explained "okay I guess well we can call and see what's good for them okay?" Wilson asked "already did their coming over this weekend" stated House "this weekend! House that's in a day I have to get the guest room ready get extra food clean up how long have you known about this?" Cuddy panicked "found out this morning I called them last week talked to my mom she said she would talk to my dad and get back to me called me this morning and told me" House explained "okay well we have a whole day to get ready so no worries we can shop tonight and clean tomorrow so we can be ready" Wilson said trying to calm the situation "okay I guess House are you sure you want them at the house we can pay for a hotel for them" said Cuddy " I don't know they'll be in the guest room and I'll be with you guys so I think I'll be okay but my dad well he don't care for privacy so he might bother me but my mom has better control of him now that he's sick so maybe it'll be okay but then again they don't know were all together they might freak so maybe it's bad…." House was rambling and was getting worked up starting to breathe fast and fidget. Both Cuddy and Wilson reacted right away to help calm him Wilson took House into his arms like a dad comforting his child rocking slowly Cuddy was taking Houses pulse and calmly talking to him "Shh its okay deep breaths okay we can figure this out Shh its okay were here you're okay breath deep" a few minutes latter House was calm so calm he was almost asleep "House don't go to sleep we need to talk" said Wilson "mmm" was Houses reply "I think it's to late he's out" laughed Cuddy "were too good at calming him" Wilson laughed also. they gently laid House down on the couch to nap and cleaned up Wilson went and got some paper work to work on in Cuddys office and both he and her work as House slept.

2 hours later House woke up Cuddy walked over to him "well well well welcome back to work Dr. House feel like doing your Job now hmm" she joked House laughed "women are supposed to be seen not heard and men tell women what to do not the other way around" He joked back as he sat up and stretched "we came up with a plane for your parents" Wilson said and continued "they can stay at the house their first night here and then the next day well talk to them and tell them about us and if things go wrong me and Cuddy can take them to a hotel" he finished "I guess that could work just umm I don't want to be alone with my Father like at all like me and him in the same room alone no go okay" House said looking embarrassed "That's okay House we understand its fine and we don't have to talk about it anymore so now go see if your team has killed the patient without you there to hold their hands" Cuddy said to calm House and make him relaxed again House laughed and kissed both Wilson and Cuddy before he left to save yet another life.

Chapter 4

The weekend came fast and soon it was time to go pick up Houses parents from the airport Wilson went to get them as House and Cuddy waited at home. When Blythe saw her son she hugged him tight and said how much she missed him and loved him John stayed quit and merely nodded in acknowledgement at his son. The luggage was put in the guest room a Quick tour of the house was made and they all sat down for dinner Cuddy and Wilson protectively on either side of House. Simple conversation was talked about during dinner like how work was weather then after dinner Houses parents turned in early tired after their trip.

Late the next morning after a simple breakfast it was time to talk to Houses parents. "Mom dad we need to talk" House said as they all gathers in the living room drinking coffee "a few months ago I got sick and Dr. Cuddy and Wilson looked into my medical history and they found a file from a Dr. Brown" Blythe gasped and John looked down House continued "the called Dr. Brown and he insisted on seeing me so he came out in person to see me…" John interrupted "Did that bastard touch you? I told him to stay away from you" "John please calm down let Greg finish" Blythe calmed her husband "thanks mom anyway he came and just talked to me didn't touch me but then he told Cuddy and Wilson the story of my childhood then they told me and it all started coming back to me so I guess what I'm saying is I remember now and want to know why?" House finished to everyone's surprise John spoke up "well son first off I know it probably means nothing but I do feel bad for what I did to you I just didn't understand that you were different Your mother did and tried to tell me but I wanted the best for my family and I knew if you were sick you would never get the best so I pretended you were fine and tried to teach you how to be hide what you were and be like everyone else and when that didn't work I got pissed mostly at myself for not getting you the right help but I took it out on you and then when you went into the coma and forgot me and your mother decided to not tell you so you would not hate us and we could try to be a family but even with your memory gone you still hated me and I don't blame you I was an argent man who thought he knew everything and I wish I could go back and punch myself in the face but I can't and I'm sorry" John finished his speech and looked at his son. House sat for a few minutes thinking finally he took a deep breath and replied "I can't say I forgive or understand but I can say that your right I do hate you I know mother didn't do anything so I still love her but I don't know if I can ever love Or forgive you dad I mean you did so much and you let Dr. Brown nearly kill me so I for sure hate him and will for sure never forgive him but you I don't know maybe 1 day maybe not I don't know and I guess I feel better knowing you feel bad but it doesn't help and I don't know what I'm saying anymore" House stopped rambling a put his head in his hands massaging his temples Cuddy moved to sit by Him rubbing his back comfortingly "It's okay Hun we understand we just feel better now that you know and we could apologize" Blythe said "are you getting help now son?" asked John House nodded "actually that's something else House would like you to know" Wilson spoke up "Me and Dr. Cuddy have started to help and we have had some pretty good brake troughs and also during the course of helping we have all become really close so close in fact we are all in a threesome relationship together" John and Blythe looked shocked "well I guess that's okay I don't understand but the last time I didn't understand something and tried to make it change I nearly lost my son so I guess I'm fine with it" John said "Yes I agree I'm fine with it as well as long as my son is happy and cared for I will always love him" Blythe smiled. House looked up shocked "really? Your both really okay with me being Gay with Wilson and seeping with Cuddy at the sometime in the same bed?" asked House "yes son we may not like it but were through trying to change you, you are who you are I accepted that the day you nearly died and promised myself I would never again make you change so yes were okay with you relationship choice" John said and Blythe nodded in agreement to everything he said "wow you guys took that better than their family's did and they had normal family's" House laughed and everyone laughed with him and the topic of his past his new relationship was laid to rest and everyone moved on to have a nice visit from the in laws

Houses parents stayed longer then planed trying to reconnect with their son and for the first few days it was fine but then Houses Asperger Syndrome symptoms started to get in the way with the constant High emotional atmosphere he started to feel overwhelmed and was having a hard time dealing. Blythe thinking she was helping tried to corner House to get him to talk "Honey we understand you just have to tell us how you feel no need to hide" Blythe said unaware that people with Asperger Syndrome used solitude to help them calm down and cope with things so she kept blocking House as he tried to make to the master bedroom "Greg dear just talk with me it's been so long I love you, you know that and I've missed you so much" she said add more and more emotion. John walked in to the kitchen where House and Blythe were talking. He saw the look in his sons eyes and knew that he was about to brake so he called Wilson and asked what to do. Wilson told him to get Blythe away from House and to let House be alone in the room that He and Cuddy would be there in 15 minutes. So with a plane in place John went into action "Blythe dear leave Greg alone he needs time alone" he told his wife but Blythe did not "He's my son and I want him to talk with me I want to spend time with him" she stated. John could see that by now House had had enough and as House started to brake he pulled Blythe away from House because he had done some research sense they got there and knew that people with Asperger Syndrome were prone to angry outburst. House threw the plate he had been hold with his food on it he was getting a snack when his mother cornered him. He threw the plate right where his mother had been standing "NO NO NO NO NO…"he kept repeating it as he sank to the floor sitting among he shattered glass rocking. John got Blythe out of the room to the guest room then went back to the kitchen slowly and calmly approaching his son "Greg it's okay I'm going to help you away from the glass so you can go to your room okay" John was now next to his son "I'm going to touch you now" and he placed a hand on his son and then slowly started to help him away from the glass. Once they were away from the glass House seemed to give up on moving and John had to catch him before he fell to the floor. John being an old man could not hold his son up so he slowly sat on the floor with House in his lap and used his body like a cover allowing his son to hide from the world. House hide from the world not knowing or caring who was hiding him just glad he could hide he loved his mom and all but he just need to process everything before he could talk to her and she wouldn't let him. By this time Wilson and Cuddy came storming into the kitchen and froze at the sight of House being comforted by his father. John quietly told them what happened they all agreed it wasn't a good Idea to try and move or talk to House right now so Cuddy went to Blythe to talk to and calm her down and Wilson went to the master bed room to make sure it was ready for House when he wanted to go be alone. John had never given comfort to his son he always thought it was weak and even thought he didn't know how but being there and holding his son it all came natural he hugged his son close rocking him and feeling for the first time in all of his life like he and his son were connecting.

It was nearly 15 minutes later when John felt his son relax he looked down and smiled House looked just like a child trying to stay up past his bedtime but failing. He looked up when he heard people enter the room he saw Cuddy with Blythe and Wilson. Blythe came over and kneeled down in front of her son "I'm sorry Greg I didn't understand we can talk later you rest now" she stood and went to the living room with Cuddy Wilson came into the kitchen "he should just sleep now he looks pretty out of it I'll help you get him to bed the we can all have some coffee as he sleeps" together Wilson and John got House to bed Wilson started to leave the room waiting for John to fallow he turned around to see where John was what he saw shocked him. John went to pull away from his son but Houses hand shot out and grabbed Johns shirt "no don't go daddy stay" House sounded like a little kid scared to be left alone Wilson was concerned and went over to House and did a quick check he looked at Houses face saw his lips trembling and his pupils blown and he seemed to still be tense. Wilson looked up to John "he's in the middle of a panic attack just stay with him stay calm and I'll be right back with some meds for him" and Wilson went to his med bag and got some meds came back and gave House a shot of meds "he'll be pretty out of it the rest of the night you can come join us if you want" John thought about this for the first time he was being a father to his son it felt right it felt good so he shook his head "no I'll stay as long as he wants me" and he laid on the bed with his son letting House curl into him and hide again. Wilson once again shocked went to Cuddy and Blythe and told them and as well both were shocked.

House and his father slept in the master bedroom that night Blythe volunteered to sleep in the living room so Wilson and Cuddy could sleep together. In the morning Wilson and the girls went to go check on the two House males when they walked in their hearts clenched and they all smiled. John was holding his son as close as he could and he looked to have fallen asleep watching his son. House was laying on his father's chest one hand holding onto John's shirt like if he let go his father would disappear House had even drooled onto his father making a wet mark that made the other 3 adults giggle. All the noise woke John who looked at everyone then down at his son who somehow was still asleep "this is all I've ever wanted" Blythe said walking over to sit on the bed on the other side of her son running her hand through his hair "my son and husband together with no one hurt or angry" she said "and now that I know he feeling I never want to let it go I realize now that he is so precious and that I love him so much" John said "love you to dad" House mumbled as he finely woke up surprising everyone by staying where he was he kept talking "I think that's why what you did hurt me so much and why I hated you so much because you were my dad and you seemed to think I was nothing and didn't love me" John hugged his son tight "no not true your right what I did was wrong and I will never be able to make up for it and I know that you have every right to hate me but understand that I do love you and I think the world of you I'm proud to be your father" House smiled and nodded then the family shared a hug then all of a sudden John said to Cuddy and Wilson "come on you two family hug that includes you two doctors" shocked for a moment the both stayed still then smiled and joined the hug. After a few moments from the middle of the hug the all herd House say "okay okay enough touchy feely we get it were all from sesame street and have love in our hearts but no food in are stomachs I'm hungry" everyone laughed and stopped the hug they all worked together to make breakfast then they all enjoyed it.

Later that day House took his parent to the airport so they could go home he said good bye and they left with House promising to call home more. He went home and tried to spend some time with Wilson and Cuddy "I'm sorry guys I can't I need to be alone for a while okay" he said and left. Cuddy and Wilson though upset understood and spent the night relaxing and going to bed early. They woke up the next morning to House walking into the master bedroom with breakfast in bed for them and flowers for Cuddy and new Ugly tie for Wilson "thank you House but what's all this for" asked Wilson "well I had a major break down broke Cuddys stuff and walked away from you guys oh and I made my mother cry but it'd be hard to give her breakfast in bed seeing as she's all the way back home and I don't think pancakes can go through the mail" House said "House it's okay we get it no need to apologize for being you but thank you anyway" Cuddy said kissing House who depend the kiss "forget pancakes I want you two" Wilson said joining them and they all fell into bed for a round of unneeded make up sex .

Short epilogue

Houses father did more research and became just as much an expert as Cuddy on his son's illness and Blythe and him visited almost every few months or so. Dr. Brown died of old age alone in his condo a neighbor found him a few days after noticing that he had not heard from Dr. Brown in a while. The threesome eventually had a civil union wedding type ceremony of course not by law but meant just as much to them and they were very happy of course they had fights and yelling matches but they never separated. The hospital ran fine even though the board worried about the threesome becoming a power couple and taking over the hospital. And just like the fairy tales House hates they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
